


Sweet P1

by Luwoolw



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luwoolw/pseuds/Luwoolw





	Sweet P1

不知道是氛围太好，还是我真的不经喝，一杯红酒下肚我就已经晕晕乎乎的了。等到朋友们吃饱喝足地走了，我被人抱起来去浴室洗澡，热水浇在头顶时才稍微清醒一点。

他在亲吻着我，不是初恋该有的青涩的吻，而是极富技巧的，足以蛊惑人心的湿吻。本来就头晕的我被他亲得更晕了，意识朦胧间半睁着眼，就见他眼神深邃得，像要把我吃了。

“Cas……”

Lucas是他的新名字，而Cas是我自然而然叫出来的新昵称。

他再度吻了过来，温热的舌头舔过我的上颚，柔软的嘴唇正包裹着我的，温热又急切地吮吸。还保留了一丝清醒的我用力推开了他，说锟哥还要用浴室，我们得快点洗完了出去。

事实证明兴头上的年轻人行动力是一流的，他很快把我和他自己洗干净打包上床，前后花费的时间不超过二十分钟。

我们浑身湿漉漉地滚到了床上，他连擦干身体穿衣服的固定流程都省了，直接把我压进蓬松软绵的被褥里就开始乱摸乱亲。

我的手指插进他的发丝，腿也环上他的腰，慢慢地闭上了眼睛，专心感受他的爱抚和进入。

天花板在不停晃动，我的视线追随着头顶上那盏飘忽不定的圆灯，眩晕感更加强烈。

“Cas，慢一点……”我迷迷糊糊地说。

这是我们第三次做，疼痛感只比前两次减少了一点，我忍了又忍才提出慢一点的请求。他吻着我，手撩开了我汗湿的刘海，让我睁开眼睛看看他。

有什么好看的呢，他迷离又沉醉的表情，只要一看到那张染上欲望的脸，想到他还在我的身体里，我就没办法控制自己羞怯到脸颊发烫，腿根直抖。

他哄着我，要我睁眼，我耐不住他越来越快的动作，只好如他的愿睁开了眼睛。看到他滴汗的下巴，脖子上暴起的青筋时，我不自觉地夹紧了双腿。

我想我现在看起来一定狼狈透顶。

羞耻感被抛却脑后，他带我坠入情欲的深渊，接吻也好，拥抱也好，交缠着双腿也好，一切都是水光淋淋的，十足色气。他在我的身体里驰骋，像野兽一样疯狂地占领根据地，他粗重地喘息，把我的双腿折起挂在了自己的肩上。

“哥，你太漂亮了。”

“嗯哼……”

这时候的情话也是荤话，说什么不重要，能让我舒服的是他低沉的嗓音。

他像品尝蛋糕一样舔咬我的皮肤和嘴唇，最后在我的身体里达到了高/潮。

“我爱你。”他在我的耳边说。

“嗯。”酒精作用下我已经头晕得不行，只从鼻腔哼出了这一个音节。

“不要敷衍我。”

我伸手揉一把他的头发，再次好笑地换了中文跟他说：“我也爱你。”

他满意地亲亲我的眼睛。


End file.
